hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/05 July 2017
13:34:00 -!- Playten Bot has joined Special:Chat 13:34:13 K 13:34:14 -!- Hurricane Layten has left Special:Chat 13:34:16 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 13:34:32 !seenon 13:34:32 Hurricane Layten: !seen enabled 13:34:38 !tellon 13:34:38 Hurricane Layten: !tell is now enabled 13:46:02 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 13:46:02 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 13:47:31 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 13:47:33 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 13:49:41 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 13:49:43 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 13:50:24 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 13:50:27 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 13:51:09 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 13:51:11 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 13:53:04 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 13:53:21 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 13:53:22 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 13:53:34 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 13:59:43 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 14:01:59 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 14:06:56 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 14:06:57 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 14:07:38 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 14:07:39 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 14:07:46 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 14:08:08 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 14:09:38 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 14:09:44 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 14:10:20 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 14:10:51 Money Hurricane: !tell is now disabled 14:10:51 !telloff 14:10:59 (epic) 14:11:02 k 14:11:16 I'm watching a documentary on the Greensburg tornado 14:11:22 Noice 14:11:24 its horrific ;( 14:11:32 I'm just bored 14:11:40 lol 14:11:51 rip 94L 14:11:52 Abuse the bot then, I'm sure it won't mind :3 14:12:02 70/80 fail possibly 14:12:08 kek, Nkech sent me a message 14:12:10 !say I am a failicia :3 14:12:10 I am a failicia :3 14:12:17 Nice to know, bot :3 14:12:49 k 14:12:53 !quit 14:12:57 kden 14:12:59 !commands 14:12:59 Money Hurricane, all defined commands are: !quit, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !say (.*), !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated. (Confused? Learn regex!) 14:13:12 !quit 14:13:15 kek 14:13:25 hmm :/ 14:13:32 apparently, Nkech wants to have a meeting with HHW 14:13:32 kek 14:13:42 kden 14:13:47 KEK 14:13:50 "I need a meeting with HHW. 4 PM Eastern sharp on my discord channel. It's urgent. If I've given you permission to attend the meeting, you'll see a channel named #private_meeting_room. Before you get suspicious, you all are not in trouble." 14:13:50 !plugins 14:13:50 Money Hurricane, Currently loaded plugins are: Chatbot::Admin, Chatbot::AntiSpam, SeenTell, WikiLog 14:14:12 Well tell Nkech he banned me there so lol 14:15:11 So nkech wants a meeting with us? 14:15:20 Why would he want that? 14:15:37 idk probably to bribe us again kek 14:15:56 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 14:15:58 idk 14:16:00 and apparently, blocked users like SDT and inactive/retired/former users like Sass, Orlando, Darren and Jack are in that channel he mentioned 14:16:20 SDT is blocked? 14:16:25 since when? 14:16:37 ages ago 14:16:42 SDT is 162 14:16:50 nah 14:16:55 No 14:17:00 TornadoGenius is 162 14:17:05 yep 14:17:22 oh 14:17:28 must have got confused :p 14:17:31 According to SM senpai 14:17:32 EF5 is SDT. (probably. maybe. not sure. i cri.) 14:17:41 <3 14:17:45 jk 14:18:00 :p 14:18:14 SM (heart) Kerablah :3 14:18:26 "It's just that I'm not in a good mood from what I've just learned." 14:18:26 k then nkechi. 14:18:27 Totally spammed Recent Wiki Activity last night :3 14:18:44 ? @SM 14:19:05 Why would he want to have a meeting with the HHW admins for, when hes blocked here anyway? 14:19:10 no idea 14:19:17 but he sent this message to me 14:19:17 http://hypothetical-events.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:20462 14:19:18 It really doesn't make any sense to me :/ 14:19:22 and also sent the same message to bob 14:20:26 inb4 he tells us he hasn't evidence Farm "hounded" us 14:20:31 * has 14:21:00 inb4 he found out about the secret F13-HHW agreement 14:21:27 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 14:21:50 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 14:21:56 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 14:22:01 Oh my gah 14:22:07 yeezers 14:22:54 Nkech was in the DM when Nathan suggested it anyway 14:22:57 @SM 14:23:15 Spamé 14:23:21 yeezers 14:23:41 either way, we need to figure out what is going on 14:23:42 inb4 Code Red becomes an HHW meme 14:23:57 hmm :3 14:24:19 Along with 14:24:29 THAT'S STUPID AND REASONLESS 14:24:38 PuffleDisappears 14:24:51 and Shut up SM 14:24:52 SM I'm going to reply to Nkech's message on your Events message wall, OK? 14:25:05 okay. 14:25:10 Oh and let's not forget the July drama 14:25:18 "StrawberryDictator" 14:25:26 kden 14:25:32 lol 14:25:57 What is going on Nkech that requires you to need to have a meeting with the HHW administration? 14:26:20 Any other questions anyone wants me to add? I'll add them in as one message 14:26:20 inb4 he says Farm is Douglas 14:26:26 hmm 14:26:27 or Cardozo 14:26:37 hmm 14:27:18 inb4 14:27:18 14:27:18 14:27:18 "I have 100% true evidence that Farm River is actually my father, which means.... he's Hunter." 14:27:20 User:Farm River v2 14:27:41 Can someone DM an invite internally in Discord? It's forcing me to get the App externally 14:28:16 okay 14:28:39 ok 14:28:51 sent 14:29:12 Thanks 14:29:58 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 14:30:00 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 14:30:21 :p 14:30:25 He has so many channels lol 14:30:49 yup 14:32:06 Hmm...I should make a withdrew template instead of just putting the Request Denied ones 14:32:18 good idea 14:33:46 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 14:34:05 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 14:34:07 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 14:34:24 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 14:35:04 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 14:35:12 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 14:35:42 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 14:36:24 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 14:36:33 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Template:RfP-Drew-Top 14:37:47 looks god :3 14:37:50 good* 14:37:54 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 14:37:54 laptop pls 14:38:01 Lol 14:38:24 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 14:38:26 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 14:39:26 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 14:39:35 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 14:39:47 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 14:40:31 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 14:40:33 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 14:41:13 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 14:41:22 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 14:41:23 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 14:42:03 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 14:42:33 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 14:44:10 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 14:44:12 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 14:44:15 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 14:44:45 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 14:47:21 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 14:47:51 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 14:47:53 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 14:47:59 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 14:48:23 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 14:49:35 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 14:53:02 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 14:53:02 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 14:55:57 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 14:56:12 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 14:57:38 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 15:00:13 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 15:01:33 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 15:03:12 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 15:03:42 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 15:04:22 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 15:04:27 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 15:05:06 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 15:05:10 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 15:06:49 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 15:07:06 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 15:08:30 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 15:08:43 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 15:08:58 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 15:09:36 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 15:09:39 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 15:10:08 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 15:10:38 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 15:10:46 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 15:11:19 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 15:11:21 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 15:12:45 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 15:12:47 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 15:13:43 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 15:13:46 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 15:13:50 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 15:13:54 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 15:14:16 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 15:14:19 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 15:15:00 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 15:15:02 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 15:15:44 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 15:15:46 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 15:16:23 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 15:16:39 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 15:17:15 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 15:17:20 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 15:21:49 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 15:21:53 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 15:24:30 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 15:24:54 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 15:26:03 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 15:29:18 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 15:30:00 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 15:30:03 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 15:31:48 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 15:32:31 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 15:32:49 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 15:33:16 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 15:34:06 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 15:34:28 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 15:37:12 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 15:37:15 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 15:38:41 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 15:39:19 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 15:44:27 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 15:44:58 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 15:45:00 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 15:45:27 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 15:45:28 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 15:45:30 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 15:45:32 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 15:45:59 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat 15:47:05 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 15:48:03 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 15:48:53 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 15:49:23 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 15:50:31 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 15:51:01 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 15:52:39 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 15:52:50 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 15:53:13 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 15:53:14 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 15:53:52 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 15:54:39 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 15:54:41 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 15:55:21 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 15:55:51 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 15:55:52 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 15:55:54 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 15:56:56 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 15:57:26 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 15:59:23 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 15:59:35 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 16:06:46 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 16:06:48 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 16:07:18 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 16:08:00 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 16:08:57 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 16:08:59 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 16:10:44 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 16:10:46 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 16:11:56 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 16:12:04 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 16:12:49 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 16:12:54 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 16:13:25 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 16:13:51 kek 16:13:54 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 16:24:26 I lost my streak on HTW 16:25:48 -!- MasterGarfield has joined Special:Chat 16:26:59 -!- MasterGarfield has left Special:Chat 16:27:21 hui :3 16:27:59 -!- MasterGarfield has joined Special:Chat 16:28:04 -!- MasterGarfield has joined Special:Chat 16:29:06 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 16:30:23 -!- MasterGarfield has joined Special:Chat 16:30:49 -!- MasterGarfield has joined Special:Chat 16:30:58 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 16:31:13 CSU upped forecast to 15-8-3 16:31:21 -!- MasterGarfield has joined Special:Chat 16:31:32 Wow 16:31:50 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 16:32:32 -!- MasterGarfield has left Special:Chat 16:33:01 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 16:33:27 -!- MasterGarfield has joined Special:Chat 16:33:33 Hello 16:33:46 TSR now predicts 17-7-3 16:33:56 Hi MH 16:34:59 Hey 16:35:23 http://hypothetical-events.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:20462 kden Nkech 16:35:26 17-7-3? 16:35:30 more like 17-8-5 16:35:51 Kden Nkech 16:35:54 Well the 17 includes Arlene, Bret and Cindy 16:36:14 Ok 16:36:18 14-7-3. So about half of the previous category for each one 16:36:43 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 16:36:44 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 16:36:52 14-7-3 seems to be a popular prediction this year lol 16:36:56 inb4 TSR thinks we'll get 20 storms 16:37:16 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 16:37:19 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 16:37:49 Lol 16:38:21 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 16:38:23 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 16:38:36 I'm sticking with 16-8-4 for now 16:38:53 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 16:38:54 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 16:39:32 Models shifted away from the Caribbean for 94 again, but honestly I'm starting to have doubts if it will even form 16:39:48 Same honestly 16:39:55 although I still think Don will happen this month 16:40:03 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 16:40:15 Probably 16:41:05 Inb4 Bob thinks Don will happen in August because one invest failed 16:41:13 Lol 16:41:32 It seems like the EPAC invests are falling apart 16:41:37 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 16:41:46 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 16:41:56 94E is approaching cold water and one of the invests was downed to 10% 16:42:16 Honestly I just want 94L to be at least a TD 16:42:26 that way we can say we didn't have a dead July :P 16:42:30 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 16:42:34 We're probably only gonna get Eugene from the 0/70 one 16:42:49 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/User:Iopbutterman Rip 16:43:04 Rip 16:43:20 Just looking through stuff when I was new :P 16:43:36 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 16:43:38 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 16:43:39 :p 16:44:33 -!- MasterGarfield has left Special:Chat 16:44:47 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 16:45:30 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 16:45:59 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 16:46:02 CSU is 13-8-4 now 16:46:06 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 16:46:08 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 16:46:11 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 16:46:13 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 16:46:41 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 16:46:52 *16-8-4 16:47:12 ^ 16:47:21 My prediction back in May :p 16:48:11 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 16:48:14 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 16:48:44 **15-8-4 16:48:47 * 3 16:50:29 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 16:50:44 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 16:51:14 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 16:52:20 -!- MasterGarfield has joined Special:Chat 16:52:26 -!- MasterGarfield has joined Special:Chat 16:53:14 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 16:53:17 -!- MasterGarfield has left Special:Chat 16:53:40 Why are the chat symbols different? 16:54:01 theres no cyclone symbols 16:54:03 >:( 16:54:18 refresh then :3 16:54:33 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 16:54:35 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 16:54:45 Oh 16:54:49 kden 2017 07 05